The present invention is directed to a semiconductor component having a semiconductor body having a first zone of a first conductivity type and at least one planar zone of a second conductivity type arranged in this zone, having at least one field plate that is electrically connected to the planar zone and that extends in a direction toward an edge of the semiconductor body, and having a channel barrier at the edge of the semiconductor body.
For example, German Published Application 32 20 250 has disclosed a semiconductor component of this type. The planar zone of this semiconductor component is connected to a field plate that extends to the edge of the semiconductor component. As known, the field strength at the surface of the semiconductor body can be made uniform with this field plate and, thus, an overall increase in the blocking bias can be achieved.
A further increase in the blocking bias can be achieved in accordance with German Published Application 32 20 250 in that at least one protective zone that is in turn electrically connected to a respective field plate is arranged between the planar zone and the edge of the semiconductor body. This field plate also extends in the direction toward the edge of the semiconductor body. A further improvement in the breakdown strength can be achieved in that the field plates have a respectively increasing distance from the surface of the semiconductor body toward the edge of the semiconductor body. This can also be achieved by steps or by a combination of a plurality of field plates that are parallel to the surface and that are arranged above one another and offset relative to one another.